Known electrical connectors must provide a reliable transmission of electrical power, signals, and/or data in a variety of adverse environments, such as within a motor vehicle. A large number of specially configured known connectors are used throughout a spectrum of application conditions. The known connectors may be plug connectors or mounted connectors.
In an environment with high vibration stresses, as can arise in a vehicle, for example, the vibration can cause relative movement between the contacts of a connector and of a mating connector, for example, movement between a bushing contact and a tab contact of an electrical plug connection. Movement can be introduced into an electrical contact assembly between the connector and the mating connector in particular through a moved electrical line connected to the connector.